Two Moons
by BabiesKuruta17
Summary: Dulu ada kepercayaan tentang fenomena Two Moons dan Fenomena TWO MOONS itu benar-benar terjadi, menyeret 3 namja yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang Two Moons kedalam dunia lain. Agar bisa keluar dari sana mereka harus segera mungkin mencari pecahan batu permata bernama 'Red Moon' dalam waktu seminggu, jika tidak mereka akan segera mati *BadSummary*


TWO MOONS

Disclamer : Mereka semua milik tuhan, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Khusus untuk cerita, semuanya berasal dari otak saya sendiri

Cast : ChanBaek, HunHan, dan KrisTao

Support Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure and Romance

PG-15

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) ada dimana saja kapan saja dah, fantasy yang aneh, romance sedikit, GaJe, alur yang terpaksakan -_- dan lain-lain

Summary : Dulu ada kepercayaan tentang fenomena Two Moons dan Fenomena TWO MOONS itu benar-benar terjadi, menyeret 3 namja yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang Two Moons kedalam dunia lain. Agar bisa keluar dari sana mereka harus segera mungkin mencari pecahan batu permata bernama 'Red Moon' dalam waktu seminggu, jika tidak mereka akan segera mati

A/N :

Haloha.. Saya datang lagi bawa FF Gaje ini.. FF ini lahir dari otak saya, waktu saya lagi enak-enaknya nonton film hantu yang judulnya 'TWO MOONS' dan terinspirasi dari lagu Two Moons dan Wolf milik EXO. Saat nonton film itu, maka lahirlah FF yg GaJe bin Ancur ini. Ya, walaupun itu film dan lagu kagak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama FF ini *Author digampar*. Dan saya minta maaf ya, banyak hiatusnya. Abis udah laptop diservis dan kerjaan dari sekolah banyak pula-_- jadi jarang banget bisa ngetik. Baiklah saya berhenti curcol dah, selamat membaca ya..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASH AND FLAME^^

THIS IS MY STORY

.

.

.

Apakah kau pernah melihat peristiwa terjadinya Two Moons? Ya, peristiwa yang tidak dapat diketahui kapan terjadinya, peristiwa dimana Bulan akan terlihat seolah-olah bulan itu ada 2. Peristiwa itu memang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, banyak orang yang percaya dengan hal itu. Banyak berbagai kepercayaan yang muncul saat itu, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Two Moons membuka pintu dimensi ini dengan dimensi yang lain atau Two Moons itu adalah peristiwa yang menandakan sebuah malapetaka atau apalah itu. Ya, hanya beberapa orang-orang yang akan percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Dan, sekarang fenomena itu akan membawa 3 orang namja yang tak tahu menahu soal Two Moons kedalam dunia fantasi lain.

.

.

" Ne, gege.. Hari ini kita mau liburan kemana?" Tanya seorang namja manis dengan kantung mata yang mirip seperti panda sambil menatap bingung seorang namja yang tengah ada didalam kamarnya itu.

" Ini bukan liburan Tao Baby, kita mau pergi jalan-jalan saja. Kebetulan kita diajak sama Luhan hyung buat pergi jalan-jalan sama dia." Jawab namja itu santai sambil mengemasi pakaian-pakaian kedalam kopernya

" Tapi kenapa harus beres-beres dan mengemasi pakaian, Ge? Seperti mau liburan jauh saja.. " Ucap namja berkantung mata tadi bernama Tao

" Entah, Luhan Hyung menyuruh Gege untuk berkemas, Tao baby. " Tutur namja manis yang ditanyai Tao bernama Baekhyun.

" Benarkah? Baiklah, akan Tao bantu Ge.."

Tao melangkah pelan memasuki kamar Baekhyun sambil sesekali meminum jus yang ada ditangannya. Baekhyun melirik kearah jam yang ada dimeja belajarnya 'Sudah pukul 11.00' batinnya pelan. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

" Eh? Gege mau kemana?"

" Sebentar, Gege mau menelpon Luhan hyung. Tao masuk saja dan lanjutkan kemas-kemasnya, nanti gege kembali lagi."

" Hmm… Baiklah gege…"

-Two Moons-

Disebuah cafeteria yang indah dan mungil, terlihat 3 orang namja dengan wajah yang manis dan imut tengah sibuk membicarakan berbicara. Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat memimpin pembicaraan itu. Mereka tengah merencanakan acara jalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya liburan yang akan mereka jalani dalam beberapa hari lagi. Tentunya itu mereka lakukan untuk mengisi waktu senggang mereka yang terbilang lumayan lama.

" Jadi kita akan berlibur kemana?" Tanya seorang namja manis dengan rambut soft purplenya yang diketahui bernama Xi Lu Han

" Bukannya hyung bilang ingin pergi ketempat yang pernah dijadikan lokasi terjadi fenomena… Fenomena apa hyung?" Ucap namja disebelahnya, Byun Baekhyun.

" Two Moons? Tentu saja kita akan kesana.." Jawab Luhan sambil mengerjapkan 'imut' matanya.

" Jadi kita akan kesana? Wahh, Tao ingin sekali melihat tempat itu.." Ucap Tao antusias

" Baiklah, kita akan kesana oke? Kalian berdua setuju?"

" Tentu saja, hyung. Apa kita akan mengajak D.O Juga?"

" Entahlah, Baekkie. Sepertinya si kkamjong akan melarangnya." Ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ah, betul juga. Kenapa ya D.O-ah mau meliki pacar seperti Kai?" Tutur Baekhyun jujur, sembari sibuk mengudak-udak minumannya.

" Tapi, Kai gege itu tampan, baik dan keren loh Baekhyun gege…" Bela Tao dengan antusiasnya

" Kenapa kau membelanya sekarang? Ah, D.O memang hebat mempunyai pacar seperti Kai." Keluh Baekhyun

" Dan berhasil mendahului kita. Kita-kan juga mau punya pacar bukan?" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya ini.

" Sudah, berhenti membicarakan hal seperti itu.." Cerocos Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai kesal, ternyat Baekhyun cemburu

Akhirnya mereka mulai membicarakan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan buat mereka. Dari mulai membicarakan detail tempat yang akan mereka datangi, membicarakan soal fenomena Two Moons serta mempersiapkan berbagai rangkaian kata untuk melawan Kai di acara telpon-menelpon itu. Berbagai pertengkaran adu mulut terjadi dalam acara telpon-menelpon D.O, dan tentu saja mereka melawan Kai yang berada di seberang sana.

-Skip Time—

Hari ini Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao akan segera berangkat menuju bandara. Tampaknya mereka tidak berhasil membawa D.O ke dalam acara liburan mereka, dan tentu saja mereka kalah dalam pertarungan adu mulut melawan Kai. Oh, sehebat apakah seorang Kim Jong In dalam acara adu mulut? Memang tidak boleh sembarangan memandang seorang Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai ini, seorang namjachingu milik Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O ini. Oke, berhenti membahas seorang Kai. Hari ini mereka bertiga akan segera berangkat ke sebuah tempat yang pernah diduga sebagi tempat terjadinya peristiwa Two Moons itu, entah apalah nama kota itu yang pasti Luhan menyebut kota itu dengan nama Two Moons juga. Seakan tidak peduli dengan nama kota yang akan mereka datangi, Baekhyun dan Tao hanya diam tanpa bertanya sedikit pun.

" Hyung, apa benar kita boleh datang ke tempat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk mencari kursinya, tentu saja kursi yang ada dipesawat.

" Tentu saja, Baekkie. Apa yang salah? Kita kan hanya berkunjung kesana." Jawab Luhan sembari menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

" Ah, begitukah? Aku hanya takut, nanti kita kenapa-kenapa disana." Jawab Baekhyun meragukan apa yang Luhan katakan

" Tenanglah gege. Luhan ge pasti tau bahwa tempat itu aman." Ucap Tao sembari menenangkan perasaan Baekhyun, yang entah kenapa terasa tidak tenang.

" Baiklah, aku percaya dengan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun duduk dikursinya sambil melamunkan sesuatu yang tengah mengacau benaknya. ' Ah, sebaiknya aku tenang dan jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.'Batin Baekhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

" Baekkie, sebaiknya kau pasang safety belt mu, pesawat akan segera berangkat." Ucap Luhan sambil menguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun

" Eh? Apa hyung? Oh, baiklah." Balas Baekhyun gelagapan

" Gege, berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Sela Tao disaat Baekhyun tengah sibuk memakai safety beltnya.

" Eumm… Baiklah." Balas Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum

.

.

" Uwaa… Tempat macam apa ini? Keren sekali!" Ucap Tao semangat sambil memandang sekitarnya

" Inilah Two Moons, kota atau tempat yang diduga sebagai tempat terjadinya Two Moons dulu. Dan kabarnya nanti malam Two Moons akan segera terjadi lagi." Sela Luhan sambil sibuk menggeret tasnya yang kelihatannya err cukup berat.

" Benarkah? Uwaa… Kita beruntung sekali datang ketempat ini, hari ini juga" Ucap Tao lagi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

" Ini tempat yang indah ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya, yang kemudian disambut anggukan semangat dari keduanya

Ya, disinilah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao berada. Disebuah kota kecil yang terletak dibagian Barat daerah Amerika, sebuah kota yang dijadikan sebagai kota tempat terjadinya Two Moons. Kota ini memang kecil, tapi lihatlah berbagai macam dekorasi dan toko-toko serta hotel-hotel megah yang menjulang tinggi keatas langit itu dan jangan lupakan bahwa kota ini penuh dengan Turis dari berbagai macam Negara yang datang mengunjungi tempat ini, dengan rasa penasaran akan Two Moons. Baekhyun berjalan pelan mengitari jalanan sambil sibuk menatap tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati dengan perasaan kagum. Kota ini lebih seperti kota fantasy pada umumnya. Tempat ini sangat-sangatlah indah, walaupun kecil tapi kota ini lebih indah daripada Seoul dan Amerika Serikat. Kota ini layaknya kota besar yang memiliki berbagai macam fasilitas umum yang benar-benar megah, seakan-akan bisa menyaingi kota-kota besar lainnya.

Belum cukup akan rasa kekagumannya terhadap kota ini, Baekhyun dan Tao memasuki salah satu toko disana. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengekori mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga tidak memperdulikan sama sekali, seberap berat tas yang mereka bawa sekarang.

Kring!Kring!

Lonceng pintu itu berbunyi setelah, Tao membuka pintu toko itu. Rasa kagumnya semakin bertambah saat melihat seisi toko itu. 'Benar-benar luarbiasa' batin Tao saat menelusuri toko itu. Oh.. Ini bukan toko, dekorasinya melebihi sebuah toko biasa. Karena sebentar lagi akan natal, toko ini menambahkan beberapa salju dibeberapa tempat, ada pohon natal dan berbagai macam mainan keren yang seakan hanya ada ditoko mungil ini. Tao, Baekhyun, dan Luhan menelusuri setiap sudut toko ini. Rasa kagum dan penasaran dengan kota ini membuat mereka lupa bahwa hari sudah mulai malam. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyadarinya lebih dulu.

" Hei, saatnya kita kembali ke hotel…" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik lengan Tao

" Yaaa… Padahal Tao masih mau melihat mainan yang lain." Keluh Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Berhenti melakukan hal itu Tao.. Itu terlihat menggemaskan. Kita harus segera mencari hotel dan merapikan barang-barang kita dan jangan lupa untuk madi dulu. Lalu setelah itu, kita akan jalan-jalan lagi dan melihat fenomena Two Moons." Ucap Luhan panjang dan lebar

" Hmm… Baikla gege, Tao mau." Ucap Tao sambil menampilkan senyuman manis andalannya

" Nahh, begitu dong. Nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi yaa…" Tutur Luhan sambil tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak rambut blonde kecoklatan milik Tao

" Ayo hyung, Tao.. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, apa kalian mau ketinggalan moment saat mataharinya benar-benar terbenam?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah jam dinding besar yang ada dihadapan mereka.

" Ah! Ayo, aku tidak mau ketinggalan… " Ucap Luhan sambil terburu-buru menggeret tasnya keluar toko

" Terimakasih, Tuan. Sudah mau mengijinkan kami masuk." Ucap Tao hormat pada seorang penjaga toko yang ada didepannya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Tentu, kapan-kapan kesini lagi ya." Balas penjaga toko yang terlihat tua itu, sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Tentu, Tuan. Tao akan datang lagi ketoko indah ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucap Tao lagi sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar toko itu.

" Sebaiknya, kalian mencari tau soal Two Moons atau kalian akan terkena masalah" Ucap penjaga toko itu sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Tao

Tao menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat penjaga toko itu dengan tatapan bingungnya.'Masalah?' Batin Tao bingung

" Taooo! Cepat kesini… Ayoo cepat.." Teriak Luhan dari kejauhan dengan suaranya yang melengking

" E-eh! Baik gege.. Tao akan segera kesana…" Jawab Tao dengan balas berteriak sambil berjalan cepat menuju kesana.

" Apa benar Two Moons akan terjadi nanti malam"

" Tentu saja, dan kau tahu, ada sebuah rumor yang dipercaya masyarakat disini saat Two Moons terjadi.."

" Apa itu?"

" Begini, kau akan kuberitahu rumornya.."

Tao terdiam ditempat saat melihat 3 orang turis yang tengah sibuk membahas sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Tao ikut mendengarnya. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar apa yang mereka bahas dalam percakapan itu.

" Ya, begitulah.."

" Issh, itu lumayan mengerikan. Untung saja kau tahu.."

" Taoooo! Sedang apa disana, cepat kesini!" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berteriak dengan suara melingking kali ini.

" Iyaaa! Tao kesana.."

-Two Moons-

Tao berjalan menelusuri sekitarnya, ia tak henti-hentinya mengagumi kota kecil namun megah ini. Luhan sepertinya sama, dia tengah sibuk mengantri es krim disebuah toko, Luhan menggagumi toko dan dekorasinya itu. Wah, seperti bukan toko es krim saja. Lain dengan Baekhyun, dia tengah sibuk bermain dengan anak kecil disana, bermain tangkap-menangkap ikan. Seperti difestival acara kembang api di Jepang. 3 namja itu memang tengah sibuk dengan kesibukkan masing-masing.

Luhan menatap layar jam tangannya, sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia mengantri ditoko ini. Antriannya juga masih lumayan panjang. Luhan masih memiliki kesabaran yang banyak, dia masih tetap berdiri disana sambil menunggu gilirannya tiba. Luhan menoleh kearah jendela dan terlihat disana seorang namja tengah menatap dirinya dari luar sana. Namja itu yah bisa dibilang lumayan Tinggi dan wajahnya sangat-sangatlah tampan. Matanya berwarna biru langit dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pelangi. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat namja itu, ia merasa tidak mengenal namja itu. Tapi kenapa namja itu melihat kearah dirinya? Seolah-olah namja itu mengenalnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari gilirannya hampir tiba, tapi Luhan terus saja menatap namja yang ada diluar jendela itu.

" Permisi, anda pesan berapa es krim dan apa rasa yang ingin anda pesan?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan senyuman ramahnya yang tentu saja berhasil mengagetkan seorang Xi Lu Han

" E-eh, M-maaf. Saya pesan 3 es krim dengan rasa strawberry 1, dan 2 rasa vanilla yang dicampur coklat." Ucap Luhan gelagapan

" Baiklah, mohon menunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum

" B-Baiklah.." Jawab Luhan sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kearah jendela.

'Dimana namja itu?' Tanya Luhan dalam hatinya

" Ini, dan terimakasih sudah membeli disini. Ini jumlah harganya."

" Ah, ne, terimakasih. Ini uangnya."

Luhan beranjak pergi dari toko itu sambil membawa bungkusan es krim ditangan kirinya. Luhan berjalan sambil memikirkan namja yang ia lihat tadi. Luhan sempat berpikir keras, apakah namja itu mengenalnya? Atau dia yang lupa?. Lamunan Luhan buyar saat Tao dan Baekhyun datang mengejutkannya.

" Ya! Kalian mengagetkanku kau tahu.." Ucap Luhan kesal sambil menatap kesal kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya.

" Hhehe, mianhae Luhan ge. Habis Luhan ge lama sekali membeli es krimnya " Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum polos

" Kan aku harus mengantri Tao."

" Mana punyaku, hyung? Aku mau memakannya sekarang… "

" Sebentar, Baekkie. Aku akan mengambilkannya,"

" Cepatlah, hyung. Kata orang-orang Two Moons akan segera terjadi beberapa menit lagi."

" Benarkah? Oke, ayo kita cari tempat yang tepat.."

Luhan menggeret Baekhyun dan Tao pergi dari tempat tadi menuju tempat lain yang menurutnya tepat untuk melihat fenomena Two Moons yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang disini. Ia tidak sabar lagi, ia sangat ingin melihat dengan jelas apa itu Two Moons. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Tao, mereka benar-benar penasaran soal Two Moons. Akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk melihat Two Moons, setelah sekian lamanya mereka mengitari sekitarnya. Mereka mulai menerka-nerka seperti apa wujud Two Moons itu. Sampai akhirnya, gemuruh suara petir terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga semua orang disana. Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah bulan yang terlihat mulai penuh dengan sendirinya. Awan malam mulai terlihat dan mulai bergerak menutupi bulan itu. Semua orang yang ada disana mulai menerka-nerka bahwa Two Moons akan segera terjadi.

" Lihat, sepertinya Two Moons akan segera terjadi." Ucap seorang gadis kecil sambil menunjuk bulan yang hampir penuh itu.

Bulan mulai penuh dengan sendirinya, gemuruh petir semakin terdengar, dan awan gelap semakin terlihat seolah hujan akan segera terjadi. Baekhyun menatap bulan yang tertutupi awan gelap itu, pikirannya mulai mengosong dengan sendirinya. Matanya menatap kosong bulan itu, seakan Baekhyun seperti melihat kematiannya berada didepan matanya. Beda dengan Luhan dan Tao yang terlihat sangat serius menatap bulan itu.

" AWWOOOOO!"

Lolongan serigala yang terdengar ditelinga Tao, membuat Tao menoleh kearah sekitarnya. Mencari asal suara itu, seolah hanya Tao yang mendengarnya

" AWWOOOOO!"

Suara lolongan itu semakin besar, membuat Tao berkeringat dingin. Ia tak melihat bahwa Luhan, merasakan atau mendengar lolongan serigala yang ia dengar. Seolah hanya dia yang mendengar lolongan itu. Dan..

" Lihat! Itu Two Moons, sudah terjadi.."

Tao menoleh cepat kearah bulan yang tadi ia lihat, dan benar saja.. Bulan itu terbelah menjadi 2 buah bulan penuh. Tao membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat bulan itu terbelah tepat dihadapannya. Tao semakin berkeringat dingin, ia ketakutan dan ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Seakan waktu telah berhenti, semua yang berada disekitar Tao terlihat berhenti tak bergerak sedikit pun.

" AWWWOOO!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, lolongan serigala itu kembali terdengar dia telinga Tao. Tao benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, seakan melihat sesuatu yang buruk akkan segera terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sangat takut namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi. Tao terdiam, setetes demi tetes air melewati dirinya. 'Hujan?' Batin Tao dengan penuh keterkejutan.

" Selamat datang, di dunia Two Moons."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, pandangan Tao mulai memutih. Seketika semua yang ia lihat, langsung berubah putih. Seketika Tao menutup matanya dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

-Skip Time—

" Ugh! Dimana aku?"

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-kerjapkannya pelan sambil berusaha mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada didepannya. Saat dia kira sudah cukup baik, ia membuka matanya dan melihat kedua gegenya berada tepat dihadapannya. Tao menatap bingung kedua gegenya yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang yang tak bisa ia artikan.

" Tao, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada pelan

" Hmm, tentu ge. Ada apa?" Jawab Tao sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya

" Apa kau tau, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Luhan lagi

Seketika Tao menghentikan usapan telapak tangannya pada matanya, sesegera mungkin dia menatap gegenya. Luhan menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya, Tao melihat kearah apa yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan. Seketika itu juga, Tao menatap tak percaya apa yang ada didepannya.

" Dimana kita?" Tanya Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sekarang Tao tengah menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, kini mereka semua tengah berada disebuah hutan luas nan lebat yang bisa diperkirakan berada diatas sebuah bukit tinggi. Tao semakin terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya ada disebuah tempat yang tak ia kenal sama sekali. Dari hutan itu trlihat jelas sebuah pemandangan yang bisa dibilang berbeda dengan tempat yang pernah ia lihat. Terlihat sebuah kota besar yang padat dengan sebuah bangunan aneh terletak ditengah-tengahnya. Bangunan besar yang bisa membuat Tao, Baekhyun dan Luhan berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan. Bangunan itu mengerikan dan terlihat ada beberapa orang yang menjaga disana.

Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tempat itu, kembali melihat langit yang berwarna biru terang. Persis seperti bumi, jika ini bukan bumi, maka tempat apa ini. Tak lama, ia melirik Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Kita dimana Ge?" Tanya Tao perlahan.

" Aku tak tahu… Tempat ini bukan tempat yang kita kunjungi waktu itu." Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan sedih

" Jika ini bukan tempat yang kita kunjungi, maka ada dimana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap pemandangan yang tersedia didepannya

" Tidak! Tempat ini bukan kota kecil yang kita kunjungi dan… Seingatku, kita bukan berada di hutan…" Jawab Luhan perlahan sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya

" K-kita tidak berada dihutan, dan waktu itu hari sudah malam. Kita ada ditempat dimana Two Moons akan segera terjadi, seingatku…" Sela Baekhyun dengan nada takut akan sesuatu

" D-dan.. Malam itu hujan… Dan… Aku mendengar suara LOLONGAN SERIGALA malam itu.." Sambar Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun.

" Apa? Aku tidak mendengar lolongan serigala" Ucap Luhan terkejut

" Dan aku juga tidak, bahkan aku tak merasakan ada air yang membasahi tubuhku" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap balik Tao

" T-Tapi aku mengalaminya.. Dan setelah itu, aku melihat Two Moons dan semuanya berubah jadi putih." Ucap Tao lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Tao mencoba mengingat semua yang ketahui, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia melihat Two Moons. Kepala Tao mulai sakit terasa saat mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia melihat Two Moons. Seolah semuanya langsung hilang begitu saja dari ingatan Tao. Hingga ia mengingat kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar saat berada di kota Two Moons.

'Sebaiknya, kalian mencari tau soal Two Moons atau kalian akan terkena masalah'

'Selamat datang di dunia Two Moons'

Seketika Tao mengangkat kepalanya,

" Jangan-jangan.."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue or End?

A/N:

Haaii semua *dilemparSendal* Author datang lagi sambil bawa FF gaje bin aneh ini. Sebenarnya ini FF Fantasy author yang pertama, Bagaimana FFnya baguskah? Jelekkah? Hancurlah? Semuanya terserah kalian. Entah apa benar adakah kota Two Moons di Amerika, itu hanya imaginasi author ya -_-Sebenarnya author buat ini sudah lama, Cuma gak ada waktu buat publish. Entah karna modem yang habis pulsa, Laptop dibawa kakak lah, PR numpuk setumpuk-tumpuknya sampai akhirnya author gak jadi-jadi setiap mau publish FF. Dan dengan segenap perjuangan #Plak! Akhirnya author bisa ngepublish ini FF. Author minta maaf dengan Hiatus yang panjang dan FF GaJeAn ini. Author mengharap bahwa kalian bisa senang dengan FF ini.

TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEWSNYA JANGAN KETINGGALAN YA..

Dan buat Silent Readers, author harap kalian mau memberikan Kritik, saran atau komentar pada author. Karena author sarap ini sangat butuh reviews kalian, untuk memperbaiki diri.

-Review Please-


End file.
